


Ficaday Day 25 - Aureylian and Zisteau

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty





	Ficaday Day 25 - Aureylian and Zisteau

Zisteau stared at the giant lava slide he had finished in the nether. The zombie pigmen had been begging him to make them something, and while their relationship with each other had been strained in the past, he couldn't help but indulge them once in awhile. And who wouldn't want a giant lava slide?

His admiration of his creation was short lived when a young zombie pigmen came up, tapping him gently on the elbow. Turning, the pigmen made gestures, talking to Zisteau.

“Uweek? Uek! Wek! Uweeeeek,” the pigmen said. Zisteau rubbed his forehead, trying to remember the right pronunciations. It had been so long. Then he remembered they could understand English just fine, they just couldn't speak it.

“I'm not sure why a human setting things on fire is my problem, or why you'd even care, you're immune to fire...” Zisteau said before the zombie pigmen began grunting angrily. Zisteau sighed but shrugged, letting the tiny pigman take him away.

Zisteau tilted his head as he saw the raging inferno in front of him, a faint figure viewable within.

“So why haven't you just gone in and talked to them?” Zisteau said, annoyed. The zombie pigmen fidgeted, shrugging. Zisteau rolled his eyes. They hated talking to humans usually, that's why.

“Fine,” he said, voice low and grumbly before he took out a fire resistance potion. The pigmen nearly him snorted derisively at it, but he ignored them. It had been a small price to pay to be able to walk among humans. He chugged the potion before stepping through the roaring inferno.

He blinked, tilting his head. “Hey Aurey. Is there a reason you're sitting in the nether in the middle of an inferno?” he said, bemused.

Aurey blinked down at him from where she floated, arms spread as fire ran from her fingertips into the giant circular wall of fire. She crossed her arms and dropped to the ground, pouting as the fire went out.

“You've been gone for ages, and we got worried. I thought this would get your attention,” she said, nodding solemnly. He frowned before going slightly red, remembering his watch didn't work so well in the nether.

“Sorry Aurey. I'm finished here, let's go back to the surface. Also, you have to teach me how to do that someday,” he said, laughing as she waved her hands around, sending tiny flickers of fire into the air.

“Maybe, maybe. Maybe it's a secret!” she said. Zisteau chuckled as the two of them trudged over to the portal, leaving the pigmen behind to play with their lava slide.


End file.
